HARRY'S LIFE 1st Year
by Caleb Talont
Summary: I hate this and it seems so do most people so ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1 how it all began

HARRY'S LIFE 1ST Year

**HARRY'S LIFE 1****ST**** Year**

**Summary- A warning now lots of Dumbledore and Ginny bashing because I hate her. This is just a review of Harry's life at Hogwarts with some twists of my own. **

**Disclaimer anything you recognise is not mine it either belongs to J.K. Rowling (god bless her soul for making up Harry Potter) or spacegal 19 (another soul god should bless) who I have already asked permission of to use so if you have ane complaints about it than ask her. So in short the only thing I do own is my new character and most of the plot.**

Chapter one- How it all began

On a dark night Godric's Hallow (a/n bear with me first fic so a few things might be different) was lit by a dull orange glow signalling the worst event to go down in the time to come.

A sharp "_CRACK"_ signalled the arrival of the first of many to arrive at the cause of the orange glow. A raging inferno gave passer-by's an idea of what had befallen the Potter family who's best friend had just arrived to seen his worst fears come to life.

Sirius Black was a good man but he believed that the Potter's were the greatest people on the planet.

"Oh no" Sirius black cried praying that his friends were alright at the sight of their home on fire. Soon the discovery of two lone bodies lying out on the front lawn would shatter all his hopes of being able to carry on living with his closest friends.

Upon closer inspection the bodies were male and female both who were in their twenties without a mark on them leaving no clue as to what had killed them. "James, Lily how could this happen? How could he have given you up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" whispered Sirius choking back a sob over the sight of his two friends never again to see the light of day (a/n unoriginal I know but it was the only thing I could come up with sorry). At the sound of crying he slowly crept towards the house drawing his wand as he did.

Sirius crept inside the house that was still aflame but remarkably undamaged. He slowly crept past the kitchen trying to avoid being noticed by Hagrid a half giant but kind and gentle who hasn't seemed to have noticed the noise coming from upstairs. Slowly up the stairs he crept to the bedroom that his daughter and godson should be in.

Down the hallway he went pausing to stop in the rooms in case something could be salvaged before Dumbledore gets his hands on them.

At the end of the hall Sirius turned into the nursery to see something he never would have expected to see. A source of white light generated from the general are where the cot would have been only for it to fade away after a cry of happiness from a baby girl.

After creeping up to the cot and pulling away the cover he saw three one year old, raven-haired children, two boys and a girl; the girl had bright blue eyes just like her mother Jessica. After staring at his daughter Sirius looked over at the young boy who had deep green eyes and a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Sirius stared at his godson realising the only way Harry could get that type of scar would have a huge impact on his life and he would need some serious training.

After looking at Harry for a while Sirius remembered the other baby in the cot. Looking over at him Sirius noticed the gleam of power in the young baby's eyes and in a second the baby boy seemed to waver and become transparent before disappearing altogether. If anyone had been outside at that moment they would have noticed the fire completely disappear leaving the house unmarked.

The little girl seemed to be upset at the boy's sudden disappearance and started to cry. "There, there Mia it's alright were going home now no need to cry" said Sirius to his little baby girl and with another '_CRACK_' they disappeared just before Hagrid came up and noticed the empty cot.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT HOGWARTS

"Explain that to me again will you Hagrid" said an old man with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry headmaster Dumbledore sir but it seemed at one moment something was keeping me from going upstairs but when I finally could go up there was just an empty cot in the room me having removed James and Lily a little while earlier".

"It will be ok Hagrid don't worry we will find Harry and put him at the Dursley's to keep him safe" said Dumbledore all the while thinking of what could have happened to little Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived.

LATER AT GRIMAULD PLACE

"Leli" Sirius called upon entering his house and closing the door behind him. Looking around his house Sirius noted that by firing Kreacher and kicking out the order of the phoenix or the "_order of the chicken_" as dubbed by Sirius.

"Master called Leli". Said a little elf appearing right in front of him. Leli was wearing a yellow dress with the black family crest on it and a yellow bow on her head. It was decided that all the elves would wear a uniform to show who they belonged to and they had to be paid. The fact of the uniform being clothes didn't deter any of the elves because they were all already freed but stayed on to help as repayment for Sirius' nice treatment of them.

"Yes Leli I did now could you take Mia and Harry for me and tell al the other elves to take the rest of the day of in respect for the loss of two great people by the hand of You-Know-Who himself, and in celebration for the end of the war" Sirius said with a slight catch in his voice at the loss of his two friends.

"OK Master. Mistress is in her room." Leli said with tears in her eyes before disappearing without a sound the infants safely in her arms.

Sirius sighed he never was able to get the elves to just call him Sirius even though they were free which would also be part of the problem as they could make their own choices and could decide which orders to take.

After a while Sirius went upstairs to check on his wife before checking on the kids, grabbing something to eat before going to bed.

Arriving at the master bedroom he saw Jessica his beloved wife of 6 years fast asleep with a contented smile on her face. After staring at the beautiful scene for a while Sirius made his way up to the nursery where Mia and his godson Harry would be staying in for now.

When reaching the nursery Sirius saw a strange sight instead of the usual two cots there were three. There was the blue cot that belonged to Mia, the emerald green cot which belonged to Harry but the third cot was completely black except for the white head board which had a black panther on it and at the end of the cot there was white dragon which was partially covered by a brown package with a letter taped onto it. Looking into the cot Sirius noticed the baby boy that was at Godric's Hallow sleeping peacefully. His curiosity getting the better of him he took the letter and package and looked them over with his wand to locate any traps or spells. Finding nothing he read the letter.

**Dear Sirius Black**

**I ask you to look after our son Caleb Talont who has used his power to protect his charge. If you don't already know the Talonts are a family of Guardians who go to their charge when ever they are in danger and stay by their sides for the rest of their lives. Caleb, however, is special as he has more powers than any other guardian has had before him. Now that all has been explained we hope that you will look after him. In the package are two things that Caleb would never give up and his adoption just in case.**

**From **

**Mr and Mrs Talont**

After finishing the letter Sirius opened the package and poured the contents out onto a nearby table. When the package was empty Sirius looked at everything on the table and noticed two stuffed animals with notes on them. One was a panther like the one on the head board of Caleb's cot whose note read Tenebrae and two a white dragon like at the end of the cot whose note said Illumina Dracona or Illuma for short. Looking at these Sirius picked up the animals an put them in Caleb's co while adding a charm to make it grow when he did. When finished watching Caleb cuddle his new toys (a/n from now on the panther and dragon will just be called Caleb's toys except when he cries out for them by name if he ever does) Sirius went back to the table picked up a quill and with a mumbled "welcome to the family Caleb" he signed the papers ready to be brought to Gringotts the next day.

With that Sirius grabbed a quick snack crawled into bed with his wife and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Sirius woke early in the morning, had a shower, got dressed and prepared for the days events. When he was finally ready he saw Jessica starting to wake up. "Morning honey I have a couple of things to take care of today and don't be surprised at new baby boy here his name is Caleb and just treat him like your own Because hopefully when I get back he will be. Oh and before I forget Harry is here which means I have another thing to do just get Leli to fill you in on the details because I have to get going Ok hon. bye." Sirius said and upon getting a mumbled reply in return he went downstairs had a quick breakfast went out side and with a_ CRACK _ he apparated away.

With another crack Sirius appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made his way into Diagon alley and started heading to Gringotts to sort a few things out and make a few arrangements for the future. When in Gringotts Sirius made for a free goblin and said "excuse me I am Sirius Black and I need to make a few arrangements in private if you don't mind". "Of course right this way and a goblin will be with you shortly Mr Black". After waiting for a couple of minutes another goblin came in and said "good morning Mr Black may I ask what you need today" "yes I need to put the potters last will into action put all the accounts on lock down and I need to get these adoption papers organized" replied Sirius handing over the papers.

"Ok Mr Black I will come back when everything is done" said the goblin before walking out the door only to return a couple of minute's later saying "well all is in order Mr Black Harry Potter now has to be called Harry Potter, Harry Potter-Black or Harry Black and the same goes for Mr Talont". "Thank you I will be going now" Sirius replied before leaving Gringotts and apparating back home.

AT GRIMAULD PLACE

As soon as he entered his house Sirius found Jessica running towards him with a smile on her face "Sirius you have to come see this it is unbelievable so come on and take a look" said Jessica slightly out of breath and glowing with excitement and pride.

After following her Sirius realised why she was so excited because in the living room balls of light were floating all around and Sirius smiled when he saw the source because in the middle of the room were all three of the children that were now legally his. Harry was conjuring of ball after ball of shining multicoloured light, Mia whose balls of light weren't being conjured as bright or as fast but were a bit bigger than Harry's showing that Mia would put all of her energy into her attacks while Harry's attacks would be quick and fast but just as devastating but Caleb on the other hand was fast like Harry and strong like Mia But he seemed to be focusing on black and white coloured balls while the other two did everything but.

It was going to be a very time in his life thought Sirius and he wasn't far of.

TBC…

**Sorry if it was short but I can't seem to write as everyone else but oh well. This is my first fic so please review I won't update until you do I will write it up but I won't update and just incase (holds up hypnotizing medallion and starts speaking in monotone voice) you will review you will push the purple button you can flame because they will just be used to roast marshmallows and other food plus they will keep me warm so R&R and tell me if you like it or not understand. **


	2. Chapter 2 10 years later

HARRY'S LIFE 1st Year

**HARRY'S LIFE 1****st**** Year**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing I wish I did but I don't and to ****ChelsKat I know Sirius wasn't that upset but think about it if you just found out that you had to bring two new infants into your house you would try to hold yourself together but don't worry he has let go of his emotions I just haven't shown it her oh and MUSKRAT04 you will get your wish in this chapter or the next enjoy.**

Chapter two-10 years later

One morning Sirius was rudely awoken by a loud _BANG_ that shook the entire house which signaled the awakening of the kids in the house knowing it would be impossible to go back to sleep after the kids got started he got a up and started his morning routine with a few more bangs and tremors to go along with it.

While opening the bedroom door he smelt the enticing sent of breakfast coming from the kitchen sending a slight pang through his heart at the reminder of the loss of his friends but the start of peace from the war.

Sirius let out a slight chuckle at how the wizarding world had pronounced their precious Boy-Who-Lived after only a few months of looking they didn't even bother to search the muggle world but it did make for great amusement picturing Dumbledore's face at how he might have felt during that conversation.

:_ Rewind_:

_A FEW MONTHS AFTER VOLDEMORTS END_

"_What do you mean your calling of the search we have to find him, Cornelius, if we don't who knows what might happen? He could make friends in the muggle world destroying all our plans he must be completely immersed in the wizarding world if we are to have any hopes of controlling him" shouted Dumbledore shedding all pretences of his grandfatherly act. "But Albus we simply don't have the manpower to keep this search going chances are the kid is already dead anyway so there really is no point" replied the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge slightly scared by the show of Dumbledore's temper. "Fine then get going" he said turning away from the fireplace and sitting down behind his desk things were not going as he planned._

:_ Present time_:

WITH CALEB

"Mia where are you I have been patient but now I am mad come here" yelled Caleb sending black beam after beam at Mia who was dodging all of them causing a tremor and a loud BANG to run through the house upon the beams impact against the wall. Although Mia could send a few multicolored beams back they were only the size of a laser and weren't as powerful as Caleb's canon sized blasts.

At the stairwell Caleb managed to get in one good hit sending Mia flying into the wall just above the front door causing a cloud of dust to appear around the two of them.

WITH SIRIUS

Sirius had just made it down the stairs and saw Harry in the kitchen cooking breakfast and asked "ok Harry what did Mia do this time" in a bored tone of voice to which Harry replied "she tried to wake Caleb up with an explosive alarm clock filled with melted cheese which would bring us to where we are now" all of a sudden Mia came flying through the air and smashed into the wall just above the door then falling to ground.

Mia didn't appear to be really hurt because she got up, stumbled forward, drew her wand then started firing spell after spell into the dust cloud at the top of the stairs only for Caleb to appear directly behind her thanks to a power he learnt how to use a few years ago.

: _Flashback_:

_In the training room three, eight year old children were fighting it out in hand to hand combat with a few spells being thrown about as well. All of a sudden a stay spell hit a pole causing it to swing towards Caleb but before it hit he disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room. Realizing what he had just done Caleb got a mischievous look in his eyes and started teleporting all over the room attacking the other two and disappearing before they could retaliate._

: _Flashback end_:

Caleb had just appeared behind Mia and slowly he reached up and tapped her on the shoulder while holding up his other hand and generating power in it. Mia spun around but was quickly bathed in a white light and thrown backwards. When that was over Caleb quickly walked to the kitchen table and sat down "so what is on the menu this morning bro" asked Caleb a smile lighting up his face "bacon, eggs, sausages, and toast now what did you do to Mia" replied Harry but was only answered by a "you'll see" and a minute later Mia came in but was completely different she had white hair that stood up on end, her skin that was visible was striped black and white and covered in red splotches.

If her skin was normal her face would have been red with anger at all the laughs that met her appearance. "Caleb when you pull a prank you always know just what to do to give the maximum effect I mean all the blasts and attacks made it just like a search for revenge but the joke at the end getting her to face the prank absolutely brilliant" cried Sirius with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard he nearly fell off his seat.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny though I guess I deserve it. I just wonder how you thought of it so fast though" asked Mia a little annoyed at all the laughter.

"Are you kidding me I thought of that a week ago you just gave me the perfect excuse to do it, lucky for me though if you hadn't done that today I would had to have protected myself from a payback prank tomorrow" replied Caleb laughing. "But anyway I will reverse it in a little while but first lets eat this delicious me- HOOT SMACK.

"I guess those would be the Hogwarts owls Mia why don't you get them" said Sirius carrying on with his meal. "Fine I'll get it" said Mia heading to the window to let the owls in" now lets see Caleb, Harry and me looks like we are all going to Hogwarts guys" said Mia handing out the letters "really Mia after all the things we have been doing here you thought we wouldn't go to Hogwarts shame on you" said Harry teasing his sister "oh shut up" replied Mia.

After breakfast which Jessica had just managed to get Because she could sleep through a nuclear bomb with a shouting charm on it they were all ready to get their things after a bit of disguising on Sirius' part. "OK Sirius here is what we are going to do. I teleport you guide and no arguing I am not going on the night bus again even though I did enjoy it just hold on and let's go" said Caleb after reversing the prank on his sister before teleporting them all to Diagon alley with a goodbye mum/honey to Jessica.

"Whoa am I dizzy" said Harry barely managing to stand up "yeah you'll get used to it" replied Caleb. "So where to first Mr. Newton" said Mia. It was agreed that in public Sirius would be called Ray Newton. "Well kids I think we should head to Gringotts to get the money needed to buy your school supplies now come on." Said Ray leading the way towards the large building at the end of the street.

Gringotts was filled with goblins dealing with there customers making it hard to get to a counter. But soon the turmoil eased and Ray and crew made their way to the nearest goblin to get their money problem sorted out. "Right this way please" said Griphook, the goblin they were directed to, leading them towards a door at the side of the entrance hall (?) which turned out to be a tunnel with a cart in the middle of it. "Hop in" said Griphook jumping into the cart. Once everyone was safely in the cart it took of at a startling pace followed by screams from the occupants though one different than the others.

IN THE CART

"Whooohooo!!" cried Caleb thoroughly enjoying the ride. "Caleb how can you enjoy this rollercoaster ride" said Ray looking green. "Simple because it is a rollercoaster ride and I like adventure" said Caleb as if it was obvious which it actually was. A few minutes later the cart slowed to a stop and they grabbed Mia her money from her vault then on to Harry's which was quite large and then to Caleb's vault which held a big surprise for all of them.

"Final stop" called Griphook getting out of the cart and walking up to gate. 'Oh I have a bad feeling about this' thought Caleb walking to the gate of his vault before it was unlocked which happened to be a good idea because just as it was unlocked a wave of galleons surged out. "Yikes" cried Caleb raising his hands and closing his eyes there for missing the flash of shining white light emanating from his hands and freezing all the galleons in mid air.

Feeling nothing Caleb chanced a look up and sees everyone looking at him in amazement. Looking up a bit further Caleb saw why they were so amazed the galleons had all frozen in mid air with a white haze around the edges of them and his hands glowing the exact same colour as the white haze. "Eh… Ray you might want to grab some money for me because I have absolutely no idea how I am doing this there for I believe that if I move my hands we all get crushed and don't ask how I have so much money or say I'm rich ok. You done Ray? Good now let me see if I can put these back and then we can get out of here.

A few minutes later they had bought everything except their wands and were headed to Ollivanders to get them while Ray went of to do something. "Hello Mr. Ollivander you here we came to get are wands" called Harry into the empty shop. "Ah Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would see you and I think I have the right wand in mind for you just wait here a moment while your friends get measured". (A/n I am just trying to speed things up here otherwise I will never finish) A few minutes later Ollivander came back with three boxes in his hands "OK now let's try these Mr. Potter Holly, 14 inches phoenix feather give it a wave now". When Harry waved his wand the room was filled with a red haze which according to Ollivander proved that it was the right wand and that Harry was extremely powerful. Up next was Mia her wand was 13 inches dragon heartstring oak which gave the same result as Harry's a red haze.

When it came time for Caleb to grab his wand upon contact with his hand the wand exploded in a shower of sparks. Upon seeing this Caleb said "I knew that would happen there is absolutely no wand here that can handle two elements at once" in a bored kind of voice but not bragging at all. A few minutes and wands later seemed to prove Caleb right until Ollivander came forth with a black and white box and pulled out a grey wand from inside it(a/n can you guess the theme yet tell me if you can but don't let anyone else know). "See if this one works for you Mr. Talont" said Ollivander with a strange look in his eyes that no-one could quite place "OK" replied Caleb not sure what made this wand different than the others but boy did it have an effect because as soon as Caleb grabbed the wand he started to glow and the wand gave out three beams in the same order as the colours Caleb was glowing. First white, then black and then finally white but not only did the wand shoot out the same coloured beams but for black and white it shot out the image of a huge muscled black panther standing on it's hind legs then a huge white dragon breathing fire which apparently had everyone but Ollivander surprised. "Whoa" cried everyone in unison except Ollivander who seemed quite happy for some reason "good now that everyone has their wands just give them here so I can wrap them up" said Ollivander taking the wands, putting them in their original boxes and starting to wrap them muttering "curious, simply curious" while wrapping up Harry's wand and doing the same thing while wrapping up Caleb's.

"Excuse me sir but what's so curious" called the junior Marauder's (a/n which is what I am going to be calling Harry, Mia, Caleb and eventually Hermione so I don't waste time typing up all their names when they are doing the same thing like walking down a corridor or talking in unison just thought I would clear that up). "Well you see children the phoenix whose feather is in Mr. Potter's wand has gave two other feathers (a/n guess whose wands has them) and one of them resides in the wand that gave him that scar. Now for Mr. Talont's wand it has the other feather that the phoenix gave plus the heartstring of a legendary dragon that you have just seen. Along with the feather and heartstring the wand itself is made out of extraordinary type of wood because you see long ago Light and Dark fought along side one another against a common foe who seeked to the destroy everything that exists. They won the battle but at a great price because at the end of it the deity's (an animal who has complete control over a single element) of Light and Dark were dying the shadow panther who was the deity of Darkness was slowly turning into wood starting with his tail now you might think that he wasn't really dieing but when completely turned into wood the shadow panther would turn to dust and cease to exist so he said to a nearby warrior who had survived to break of half of his tail and pass it down through his family. The warrior then went to the dragon of light that was bleeding a torrent of blood from a chest wound right above his heart which had caused a piece of its heartstring to fall out. On the verge of death the dragon said to take the heartstring and, along with the feather of the phoenix whose owner will bring forth his own downfall bye the hands of someone who in years who in years to come will be called the boy who lived, to make a wand by weaving the two cores into the wood of the shadow panther that will only be given to the one who has powers over light and dark and who has sworn to protect the chosen one either by choice or tradition. And with those final words the deity's of light and darkness died leaving their fate in the hands of that warrior who did exactly as they said and I know all this because along with the wand materials that story was passed through my family so when I got three phoenix feathers from the same phoenix I set to work on making Mr. Talont's wand, Mr. Potter's wand and You-Know-Who's wand but never did I think I would be the one handing over that legend. Now I think I have taken up enough of your time so off you go". With those words the gang left Ollivanders to meet up with Ray so they could go home and tell him and Jessica all that they had learned today.

AT HOME

"Really Caleb so you and Harry were destined to meet all those years ago kind of makes you feel a little insignificant doesn't it" said Jessica after they had told her and Sirius the entire story including the battle that happened all those years ago. "Well of course it does I mean me being destined to protect Harry like a thousand years before I was born it isn't like Harry's prophecy which was only made a month or two before he was born but at least I can take comfort in the fact that the dragon said nothing about Mia" said Caleb to his mother (a/n keep in mind that Harry and Caleb were adopted). "Yeah poor Mia always getting left out now if you don't mind I think I will be getting to bed because it is quite late and Mia is definitely going to kill me so good night" said Harry walking quickly up the stairs. "Yeah I'm with Harry night" said Caleb who had taken one look at Mia and upon seeing how pissed she was made a run for it.

**Like it hate it if you have any thing you would like to see in the future then review and I will see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts express and powers re

Hello everyone sorry it took so long but I had a lot of thinking to do about whether I wanted to complete my story and make some more

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long but I had a lot of thinking to do about whether I wanted to complete my story and make some more. So now that I am here you know my answer.**

**Disclaimer- just try and make me say it (lawyers show up looking extremely pissed) gulp OK OK you win don't kill me I only own Caleb and Jessica and the other things you don't recognize. Though some things might be from spacegal 19.**

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts express and powers realized

Jessica woke up for the first time in years before her husband, but judging by the smells coming from the kitchen/dining room she was definitely late for breakfast.

After the morning ritual shared by her and Sirius, Jessica, legal mother of three headed downstairs remembering her quiet life in Canada (a/n any other suggestions) before moving to Britain to attend Hogwarts where she met her soul mate, Sirius Orion Black, the poor man named after two constellations.

Smiling at all the memories of Canada and Hogwarts Jessica walked into the kitchen for her smile to widen even further at the sight of her two little boys, Harry cooking - showing that he could always beat Leli to the kitchen – and Caleb eating food that could rival three men who were starving for a week with no signs of slowing until he eventually stopped,turned and noticed her standing in the doorway.

WITH CALEB

Caleb had finally finished eating as much as he had to because of all the magic he used to sustain what he realized was elemental magic which had certainly taken its toll.

Being an elemental is rare but being yin and yang that's just weird especially when you can sense true love and a lot of other things associated to both elements.

Of course it brings the downside of not having a soul mate but oh well you win some you lose some, in this case he won ultimate power but lost someone to share it with. But that is something to talk with dad about later but now is a time to work on what kind of powers he could control once he learns how to master them.

He already had a fair idea on what he could do when he learns how to control them but he would just have to wait and see.

Feeling a set of eyes on him Caleb turned to see his mother standing in the doorway a smile on her face. Caleb smiled at his mother and said "hi mum how come you're up before dad on this fine morning" "I don't know I think it was the fact everything is so quiet this morning, what's happened?" Jessica replied. At this a chuckle escaped Harry and Caleb smiled a glint in his eye that made her worry for her daughter.

WITH JESSICA

Surprisingly it was Harry that answered her question who had finally turned around "well you see mum our little sister is about to find herself struck by a luring prank or the bait and Caleb here as offered to be the person to bring Mia down here."

"Yes I have" Caleb intervened and then continued before his mother could ask her question "and before you ask mum, I heal surprisingly quickly, which just might come in handy in the near future, and what would happen to us when our cook" he waved his hand in Harry's direction at which he smiled "here got struck by his sisters wrath and got seriously hurt because of it. So that's why I volunteered and because I love doing stuff like this." He finished with a laugh and a shake of his head.

Ok now Jessica was not quite as scared for her daughter's welfare but was more curious as to why her boys were doing this.

Harry, seeing the question in his mother's eyes said "well mum this prank is basically to get back at everything Mia has done to us which we haven't retaliated to."

Alright, now Jessica was worried about what would happen to the house thinking over all the things Mia had done that her boys hadn't retaliated to which went back quite allot over the years.

"Its alright mum the only bad thing to happen will be to Mia since this will probably be the last time we act like this because we will have to stick together like a family should while at Hogwarts only letting our guard down when we know we can which might take a while to learn how to notice times like that especially at Hogwarts" Caleb, like Harry, being able to read his mother perfectly, assured her.

Now Jessica wasn't worried about what would happen because of Caleb and Harry but about what would happen because of Mia and what would happen to her kids at Hogwarts, which was going to be pretty dangerous in these coming years especially with Dumbledore in charge at the school.

"Ok" sighed Jessica in defeat "what is this prank and how bad is it going to be." "Oh don't worry mum everything is going to be fine in fact I better be going now if we have any hope of going to Hogwarts today" said Caleb before making his way up the stairs to Mia's bedroom while Harry started a count down "five, four, three, two, one ,now."

And there it was the sound of a quick rattle before Mia's cry of "_Caleb!_" Before the sounds of running footsteps pounding down the hall and staircase were heard.

Just as Caleb dived through the doorway the words "_preteritus pranks firmus_" was muttered and an orange beam of light came from Harry's wand which went shooting over Caleb and hit Mia who had just came through the doorway.

WITH MIA

_How dare Caleb do that to me _thought Mia chasing Caleb downstairs _I mean that was pretty lame but sti_- Mia's train of thought was cut of as an orange spell slammed into her chest making her stumble and glow for a minute before she fell into a state where it seemed she was getting hit by different pranks that had happened in the past even the ones she did herself.

But through it all there was a voice that sounded like Harry's saying "the prank war is now over we must stick together." Mia heard this phrase twice before the pranks ended and she passed out.

An hour or so later Mia woke up to the sight of her father walking up to her bed with a breakfast tray in his hands. "Hey dad what happened" Mia mumbled. "well you see honey it seems that Harry and Caleb designed a spell to even the playing field so you could stick together at Hogwarts with a little phrase woven in" "well that explains the voice I heard "muttered Mia but her dad didn't notice and continued talking "in fact you have been out for a while so you are of to Hogwarts this morning which is mentioned in the daily prophet along with other things."

Sirius said this last bit with a snarl which made Mia curious "dad what's wrong in the daily prophet now" Mia said softly "well you see honey apparently their blaming the disappearance of Peter Pettigrew on me because I am a dangerous criminal with an unsteady mind."

"Sheesh since when did the ministry get you confused with Bellatrixe Lestrange" said Caleb and Harry in unison entering the room with their trunks behind them. "So Mia are you alright I didn't that would happen" said Harry "hey neither of us did" continued Caleb.

"Well I'm alright and I completely understand we do need to stick together at school and during this period in time." "Man Harry did you have to put that much power behind the spell I think she hit her head too hard" said a completely surprised Caleb.

"Ha, ha, ha shall we go now" said a very annoyed Mia and with that Caleb ran of to find his mother so they could teleport to Kings cross station. Barely aware of a red headed talking about muggles and asking what the platform number was the family walked onto platform 9 ¾ to marvel at the sight at the scarlet steam train the Hogwarts express.

**A/n has anyone noticed that Molly has had 5 children at Hogwarts before Ron yet she asks what the platform number was and she tells everyone to be secretive yet she basically yells about Hogwarts and muggles.**


	4. please read this people

**So sorry not a chapter but please read.**

**Ok I am completely stumped on where to go next with this and I am really not sure whether to continue this or not I am so confused and I am starting to think about whether I should have even started writing this. ****Oh is that true and here is me thinking that you hate fanfiction since you have only written a few reviews.**** Caleb what the hell are you doing I thought we agreed that if you let me write this story and didn't make any comments I would make sure you would have a good part. (mumbles) ****Didn't do a very good job of that did you.**** OY I heard that you bloody muse. Plus you still need me to write to the revie- ****Dear reviewers I have lost my muse friend and need your help to find her strangely enough she appears to be related to fellow authoress ****spacegal 19's muse so they might be tog-**** Hah I got it back now where was I oh that's right while doing research I found out that the people who have reviewed me have not added me to their favourite author list ****Why would they?**** Let me finish damnit, and the people who have added the story to the favourite list I cant check cause it would take to long so if you have added me, not the story, please review with a simple 'I have' and to everyone else review and let me see who out there really loves this story since I know that krita and flatliner15 hate it (if you, my dedicated reviewers, want to go after them be my guests) but I feel comfort in the fact that neither of them have written any stories themselves. Ok since Caleb looks ready to steal the keyboard again (glares at him and whacks hand inching toward keyboard with ruler causing an "ouch" of pain which makes me smile) everybody look out for a girl with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and a look of mischievousness who likes to be called Mia for some unknown reason I think it is because she knows what I am planning with Mia and Caleb in the epilogues too this story with a brief touch of something in what would be the next chapter. ****What is that supposed to mean? What are you planning?**** You'll see that is if I get a load of reviews telling me to continue. Oh and on another note if you have taken an interest in this story and want to write the rest of it ask and if there are no reviews wanting me to continue it you can have it but you must let me see the chapters before hand because it will still be my story in fact I think I'll throw in Caleb- ****Hey**** and Mia, if I ever find her, as part of the deal as well does that sound good? ****No**** I wasn't talking to you so stop interrupting I am glad I am not like Saerry Snape with Harry Potter in my head. **_**Did someone mention me? **_**Oh come on I think I will stop here before anyone else appears bye all.**


	5. The end for good

**Ok judging by the reviews**** I need to change a lot that is in my story. But since I realised that I hate what this is like already and I could not make it better for the life of me I give up. I might write a few stories from time to time mainly kingdom hearts and harry potter I might put my dude in a few of them but no-one seems to like him even when I toned down his powers quite a bit in this. So without further ado I quit this story the offer still stands if you want the story or Caleb just ask and who knows I might give whoever wants him just that making Caleb their character and me just a memory. So goodbye to all.**


End file.
